My Highschool Days
by 147k
Summary: As you know, the Professor we love is now an adult teaching in college. But have you wondered what his first day of school was? And as a new student at Saint Burns Highschool?


***RING* *RING* *RING***

"W-Wha...? I was having such a good dream..."

***RING* *RING* *RING***

"I've gotta stop the alarm..." *BEEP*

"There... finally some peace and quiet, Oh yeah... this is the first day of school... _the... first... day..._"

"W-Wait! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Why Him...?<span>**

"_*pant* *pant*_ ...finally made it at last!"

My name is Hershel Layton. I'm just an average sixteen year old teenager in my opinion... But in truth, I'm really talented at fencing, not that I'm bragging or anything! Today, I start my first day of highschool at my new school, Saint Burns High School. A new student in an unfamiliar school... I hope I'll make a good first impression with the others...

I relieved myself as I walked to my new school.

As I walked, there was some people starring at me... or at my hair...

Did I mentioned about my hair? I have this messy hair, or some people would call it a messy afro. I don't remember how I got this hairstyle, but I kinda got attached with it. Though it's a shame, I might cut it later in the future...

I went inside the school, and went to the principal's office for briefing, locker combination, and class schedules.

Inside, We had a chat and this and bla, bla, bla... the only thing interesting he said was that they held clubs, fencing clubs included too. He also said he heard about my fencing talents at my last school and said that I might beat the star of the fencing club in this school. But he didn't told me the fencer's name... I was about ask him who until...

***RIIIIIING***

...that dreadfull sound started to ring in my ears again.

The principal spoke again. "Looks like the bell started! You better get to class or you'll be late!"

I excused myself and went to my classroom, wherever it is. Let's see... first off it's math, great... the first day of school and I'll get my mind mixed with numbers early in the morning...

"I was hoping Social Studies or English at least! Oh well, I'll just go anyway."

The hallway was empty, and I went to my class. I didn't went inside just yet, I was standing outside in front of the class door, preparing for my first class of the day. I was nervous okay!

I could hear the teacher talking and I knocked.

_"Are you the new student? Come in, come in!"_

I opened the door and slowly walked inside. As I went inside, I could hear students snickering at my hair and saw a class full of students. Cheery students, bored to death students ...and a pretty girl with white blond hair. Maybe having Math as a first class isn't so bad...

"Will you tell us your name?" The teacher asked.

"M-My name is Hershel Layton... I-It's nice to meet you..." I was really nervous. One of the reason is because the pretty girl was smiling at me! ...the second reason is because there were still a few people snickering at me and because of that I _kinda_ lost confidence.

"Alright Mr. Layton, you will sit next to Mr. Ascad there." The teacher pointed to the empty seat which is in the first row of the class.

"Now back to class everyone!"

I went to my seat and listened to the teachers lectures

I took a brief look of my class. Next to me was _'Mr. Ascad'. _He has a spiky reddish-brown hair and wore black rimmed glasses. He also wears an orange scarf. The pretty girl was a bit far away from behind my desk, but I'm still in the same class of her, so I guess it's alright.

And after an hour, or should I say an eternity, of boring math reviews... class is finally over!

What's more, That pretty girl came to greet me! A lot of people gasped though... I wonder why?

"Hello there."

"H-Hello!"

Wow... maybe the reason the others gasped was because a pretty girl is actually talking to me! A newbie with cottoncandy-like hair!

"My name is Sharon. I hope you'll like this school as much as I do!" Sharon... what a pretty name...

It's official, It's love in first sight! I was just flirting at my first crush until...

"Hey Sharon! Why are you greeting that newbie for?" I looked next to me, it was that Ascad guy... "You could at least greet me first!"

"_*sigh*_ Don't be such a bully Lando... If you're jealous you could just say so!" So his name is Lando. Hmm... I'll take note of that. "Jealous? Him? Really Sharon, how could I be jealous of Afro here?" First crush, check. First enemy, ...check.

Okay, maybe saying he's my enemy is a bit too much.

He kept talking. "So newbie, you like archeology?" What's with the sudden question? He even said it like when a kid get a new puppy!

"Umm... no, not really..."

He suddenly looked at Sharon. "I hate him."

"W-WHAT! What did I do!" Is it a crime for not liking the same subject?

But Sharon shot back, "Lando! That's not a way to make friends you know!"

After that statement, he said, "Fine, fine. The name's Lando Ascad! Nice to meet'ya! Of course, you should know my name by now." After that outburst, the whole class were staring at us. Lando then said smugly, "And for an extra info, I'm the best fencer there is in this school!"

Did he just say he's a...

_...fencer?_

"I know Lando is kind of arrogant, but he's telling the truth. Many schools have tried to beat him but all of them lost." So Sharon agrees too...

Is this archeology fanatic _actually_ the top fencer the principal was talking about? "A fencer... So nobody, I mean _nobody_, have beat you in fencing? Not even once?" I was starring at him really seriously, well I think I was... He was giving me this really smug look. "Nope. Why? You think there's actually_ somebody _better than me?" I can't help but smirk. Believe me, I'm not the kind of person who smirks at people.

I stood up from my seat and we stared at each other. Or glared at each other.

"Maybe... who knows? There could be someone better than you..."

Lando gave me his _'challenge'_ look. "Care to tell who?"

I was about to answer until Sharon spoke again. "I know this isn't the right time for me to speak but... isn't it better to speak at the hallway before the next class starts?" We both stared at Sharon for a moment and after a few seconds, we were outside walking to our lockers.

"So, Hershel. Where's your locker?"

"Oh, umm... It's around... here."

Score! My locker is next to Sharon's! but there is one thing that annoys me, Lando's locker is also right next to her too.

If you still don't understand the locations of our locker then I'll explain differently. In the left of Sharon's locker it's Lando's locker and in the right of her is mine.

Lando started to talk to me again. "So Afro..."

"If you're trying to call me by a nickname, at the least pick one!" I said coldly.

"Okay, okay... Sheesh, don't be so grumpy already!" And he says that with a playful snile in his face.

"Calling him Hershel is just enough I think..." I blushed. How sweet was that! Sharon thinks my name is just enough! "Infatuated already? Maaaan, even your flirting skills is in need of work my friend." Friend? So I'm his friend now?

"Let's see... should I call you Hershey? No, not funny enough... Afro? Kind of lame. Hmm... this is hard..."

He's so concentrated about his name calling game I could swear if I took his glasses he won't notice. "What about calling me in my _own_ name. Like what _other_ people do, Lando."

"Ah ha! What about Chocolate?" I don't even want to know how he got that nickname...

"Why chocolate?" He gave me this reeeally creepy grin that bring shivers down my spine... "Why not, _Chocolate? _It suits your name pretty well..." Lando took out a chocolate bar and first showed it to Sharon. She giggled. then he showed it to me. I took the chocolate bar and read it.

"Hershey's... Chocolate..." Sharon and Lando suddenly burst out laughing, and their laughter was making the other student's attention on us.

"Ha Ha Ha, funny." I gave Lando back his chocolate bar. After all these years I didn't even realized my name is also known for a mere chocolate brand...

"HA HA! Man am I smart! I'm starting to like you already!" Great... just great... But I guess it's okay. My first day and I got acquainted with a very pretty girl... and a self-proclaimed star fencer...

Lando and Sharon calmed down from laughing."I guess I'll just call you Hershey from now on. But maybe I'll call you Chocolate sometimes..."

Sigh... How did a girl like Sharon got a friend like him? Saying that, how did _I_ manage to get a friend like him?

And did I just call him... _friend?_

***RIIIIIING***

"Looks like the bell rang. What's the your next class Hershel?" Sharon asked.

"Umm... Science." Lando then gave me a long stare.

"Huh, coincidence. I also have science next too." You've got to be kidding me... "Let me see your schedule for a sec..." Lando's eyes widened, and said the words I hope to never hear. "Your classes... are the same as mine!"

That means...

I'll have to see him in every class I go too!

"Is that right? I'll better get to class soon! Bye Lando! Bye Hershel!" And off she goes, to her class anyway.

"We'd better get going too Hershey! If we don't, Mrs. Meele will get mad at us! Trust me on this, you _don't_ want to get her mad!" Lando grabed my arm and hurried to our next class... or ran to our next class...

"We're gonna be late Lando!"

_...Although things got a bit messy in the beginning..._

"Don't worry! We'll get there!"

_...It got better time after time..._

"Are you sure we're going into the right way?"

_...And I got two new friends in my first day..._

_...But..._

"I know this school better than anyone else! How can we be lost in a school like this?"

_...For all the people I could be friends with... _

_...Why Him...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Done! That's it for my first chapter!<br>I've been thinking of making this fanfic for a while now, and it became reality!  
>But because of this I have'nt finished the second chapter of 'An Untold Region'. I'm also continuing the third chapter for my 'Brother Dearest' chapter. I hope I can update soon! And maybe I'll make another story again...<strong>

**If you have any ideas or comments you like to share, feel free to review!**


End file.
